From a Delinquent to a Dame-Life!
by SoundlessWind
Summary: AU. Tsunayoshi is considered a delinquent together with Gokudera in his previous school. So why is it that when he transfers to Namimori Middle School he pretended that he's weak and stupid? Will his classmates ever discover this facade of his? And will Tsuna manage to keep his act especially when Gokudera also transfers to his school?
1. Chapter 1

**From a Delinquent to a Dame Life?!**

The moment that Tsunayoshi Sawada opened the door to his new classroom, his classmates already have the impression that he will be an easy person to bully. Long brown bangs to hide his face, timid way of walking and continuously tripping over nothing, his actions is a clear indication that he is one hell of a clumsy person.

"Class, we have a new student today," Nezu Dohachiro started as he urged Tsuna to come forward, "His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Um.. H-hello. I a-am Tsunayoshi S-Sawada, but y-you c-can j-just call me T-Tsuna f-for s-short." Tsuna lowered his head and now his bangs fully covered his face, "P-P-Please t-take c-care o-of me f-from n-n-now o-on."

Nezu nodded his head in approval. Good thing this new student of his will not be some troublesome brat. But he can't help but wonder though, why is it that when he saw the teen a while ago walking towards the principal's office, he saw him with 3 piercing on his right ear and was blowing a bubblegum?

Dismissing the thought, Nezu shook his head. _'It_ _must be my hallucination..' _"Your sit will be there, Tsuna." Nezu pointed his index finger at the last desk near the window.

Tsuna only nodded and timidly walk towards his assigned chair. He took a quick glance at his classmate, who was smirking deviously at him. _He must be planning something.. Must be intending to trip me.. _Tsuna thought and let out a tired sigh. In his previous school no one will even think of doing that to him.

Playing his dame act, he pretended that he didn't notice and let himself tripped over his classmate's extended foot. Many noticed this and began to chuckle, not even bothering to give him a hand to help him stand. Tsuna tsk-ed and dusted his pants, and went to his chair immediately. As much as he want to lift that bastard up in the air and punch him, he can't do that.

_'Calm yourself, Tsuna..' _Tsuna breathe in and breathe out. _'Remember what you came here for..'  
_  
When he's calm enough, he places his chin above his palm and look outside, thinking deeply, reminiscing the memories he had with his old friends. Sure they have been feared a lot by many because of their bad reputation of beating people up but then again, there are still times wherein he gets to have fun with his friends.

A small smile reaches Tsuna's lip as he recall a certain memory. Where in his best friend almost caused a commotion around the school and almost lead them to argue with each other but it turns out to be such a good thing since he learned that his best friend really cared for his well-being.

* * *

_In his previous school..._

_'Bu-but boss! They're insulting you! They don't know that we're protecting them!' A silver haired teen shouted as he pointed at his classmates angrily. 'They always say that you're cruel and merciless!' _

_'Hayato.. It's okay, I'm used to it..' Tsuna smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He look around, surveying his surroundings, he could already see that they are gathering a lot of unwanted attention. Who wouldn't be curious? This is the boss of Red Dragon Gang and his right hand man arguing. _

_'But Boss! They should know that we be-'_

_Before his friend even continues his sentence, Tsuna hissed, 'Hayato! When I said its okay, then it's okay!'_

_'It may be okay with you,' Hayato then lowered his voice and look down, 'but for me, it's not..' Tsuna widened his eyes in surprise. He didn't know that Hayato cared that much for him. _

_This time, the brunet smiled genuinely and patted his best friends shoulder, 'I'm really fine Hayato, no need to worry..' then Tsuna scratched the back of his head and guiltily said, 'and sorry for shouting at you like that..'_

_Hayato looked up then stared at the eyes of his kind boss now, he just can't help but wonder why his boss doesn't want to tell the truth about his actions and it always lead the others to believe that they are the bad one. _

_Like for this instance, just a while ago they save a girl from the other school from being harassed but when someone unexpectedly saw them, they thought that they are the one who ganged up on her instead. Then the guy who saw them immediately call someone for help. _

_At first, Hayato thought that his boss will deny that guy's accusation, but he was taken aback when his boss ordered for them to run and hide. Of course, being his underling, he have no choice but to follow his order but because of what they have done it even made them look suspicious. So when they've reached their hideout, Hayato decided to question the order of their boss. Before he wouldn't even think of questioning their boss' decision but now he just can't help himself._

_"Boss, why did you do that? You could have told them that we are helping the girl and we are just beati-" _

_"And do you think they will believe us?" Tsuna immediately replied back._

_"...No, but you could have at least defended yourself! And I believe that the girl we save will confirm that we're the good guys!"_

_And that's how their argument started. _

* * *

Their sensei wrote something on the board and asked, "Can someone solve the problem that is on the board?" No one raised their hand and instead look down at their notebook and book pretending to think very hard. The teacher observes all the students and look for some brave soul that dare to not listen to his lecture. His gaze wanders to the new student, and then he smirked evilly. '_There's no way for the new student to know what the answer since he was day dreaming in his chair. This will be a lesson for him.'_

"Tsunayoshi, can you please answer the problem on the board." Startled that someone called his name, the brunet immediately stand up. He clearly didn't know what the teacher could want but with his hyper intuition, he guessed that it may have something to do with the problem on the board. Solve 48x + 8y + 32 = 0 for y.

Without a hint of hesitation, Tsuna answered "y= -6x - 4"

All of his classmates look at him in shocked. They all had thought that since the new kid looks easy to bully then that also means that he's dumb right? They didn't expect at all that this new transfer could be a geek.

Realizing what he had done, Tsuna almost want to bang his head on his desk. _'Stupid Tsuna! Why did you do that?!' _It seems that old habits die hard. In his previous school, Tsuna ranked one in everything. Be it in academics or sports, he always was number one. So without a doubt, when he's asked a question, he answers it with no sweat at all.

That's also one of the reasons why his classmates in his previous school wonder why the brunet became a delinquent.

Nezu look at him with a baffled expression. He didn't expect that the brunet will be smart at all since he gave the aura of a weakling and a failure. But then again, it may just have been a fluke since he answer it without thinking. With that in mind, he decided that he'll confirm that Tsuna's answer is all just a fluke.

"Hm..Very good, but how about you answer this." Nezu wrote 'Solve 16x+4y=20 for y.'

'y=5-4x' is what the brunet liked to say but since he have an act to keep up, he answered "Uh, y=45?" Tsuna let out a relief sigh, '_Good thing, our sensei wants to confirm that my answer was all a fluke.'_

"Wrong." Nezu said quite happily, glad that Tsuna's answer was all a stroke of luck. He clearly doesn't want some smarty-pants in his class. Then he wrote the solution on how to solve the problem. "The answer is y=5-4x"

* * *

Tsuna was the first one who rushed out through the door when the bell rang. Ever since the second period, his stomach has been growling non-stop and as much as he wants it to stop he knew he couldn't since he's really hungry. Now, he regrets not having to eat the delicious breakfast his mother prepared for him.

The brunet ran towards the roof. He doesn't want to eat with his other classmates in the cafeteria since he knows that he'll just be left out and look like a total loner. Now, he really wished that he didn't have to transfer schools..

He frowned, _'If only that didn't happen..'_

* * *

In the Disciplinary Committee Office

Hibari Kyoya, the infamous Disciplinary Committee in Nami-Chuu, was looking at all the files of the new students and was categorizing them whether they are a herbivore, omnivore or a carnivore. As of now none has caught his attention and he concluded that most of them are all a herbivores. Not that he mind, after all if there are plenty of herbivores it also means that there are plenty of people that he could bite to death if they dare to disturb peace in Namimori.

He flipped the page of the report, and he just can't help but smirk in delight. Finally, the carnivore he was looking for is in Namimori, now he could bite him to death. He placed down the files on his desk and decided to go find and visit the new carnivore.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, the second-in-command of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, was patrolling along the hallway when he happen to came across with Hibari, who just came out of the Disciplinary Committe Office. He was about to approach him but then stopped when he look at the expression of his senpai. Kusakabe know that expression too well, Hibari only show that when he find a worthy opponent. He deduce that Hibari must have found a new worthy opponent or carnivore in one of the new students and decided to visit him or bite him to death.

Kusakabe only prayed for the well-being of the poor soul who had sparked Hibari's attention. But he just can't help but wonder though who could it might be. As far as he knows, when he looked at all the files of the new student, not one even look tough or strong to him.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**From a Delinquent to a Dame Life?!**

Akashi Fukazawa looked around, inspecting if there are still students left inside the classroom besides him and his friends. They do know that they're breaking the school's rules for loitering around the classroom during break time but they need to discuss something privately and they can't afford to be ease dropped on or else they may be reported to the demon prefect. And getting punished or bitten to death by the prefect doesn't sound pleasant to them at all.

"Hey guys, you do know that new student right?" Akashi, the infamous bully in Nami-chuu asked his allies in a low voice. They all nodded in response.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?" One of his friends, Hiro, said with an evil glint on his eyes. He can make a pretty wild guess on where this conversation is going.

"Yup." Akashi said with a devilish smirk. '_It seems that Hiro caught on my plan that fast.' _then he inwardly gave a tired sigh, _'and as for the others...'_

"So what do you want us to do with him?" Hiro asked for the sake of letting his other dumb friends know even though he quite knew the answer already.

"You should know the answer by right now, it's what we usually do..." Akashi's evil smirked got wider. "Bully the weak."

* * *

Hibari walked through the school grounds still looking for his new found carnivore. He had already tried looking for him at various places and as much as he hates to admit it he still couldn't found him. Of course he didn't try to search in the cafeteria where most of the herbivores are crowding but he doubts that the new carnivore would even try mingle in places like that.

The director of the Disciplinary Committee made an abrupt stop in I-A's classroom after seeing a glimpse of herbivores crowding inside the classroom. He quietly walked towards them.

"What are you herbivores doing?" Hibari said as he grip on his tonfa, ready to strike them at any minute.

Upon hearing the prefect's voice, Akashi and his friends felt a shiver ran up to their spine. _'We're so dead..' _

"Uh..mm. A-ano.." Akashi started to scratch the back of his head and give his friends the You're-my-friends-aren't-you?-So-help-me-here!- look.

"H-Hibari-san!" Jiyuu,one of Akashi's underling, exclaimed. A wave of relief washes through Akashi, maybe his underling can make some good excuse. "W-we are just p-planning about so-something about the..ano.. But I swear it has nothing to do with Tsunayoshi-san!"

Akashi want to face-palm at how stupid his idiot-of-an-underling right now. Plus he can't believe that he actually thought that idiot can help them get out of their difficult situation right now. '_IDIOT! You already revea-'_

Even before he manages to finish what he is thinking, Hibari was already in front of them holding his tonfa inches away from his face. "Where's the carnivore?"

_'H-huh? W-what carnivore?' _Akashi nervously gulped. "Ts-tsunayoshi-san?"

"I do not repeat myself, herbivore" Hibari glared and pushed his tonfas more closely to Akashi.

The infamous bully began to sweat profusely. He tried to avert his gaze from Hibari's sharp, narrowed eyes. Fortunately for him, he spotted the brunet who was sitting on the rooftop all alone eating a hamburger. "I-I think T-Tsunayoshi-san is o-on the roof. Look!" He stuttered and pointed his index finger to where Tsuna is.

"Are you trying to order me around, herbivore?"

"O-of course not, Hibari-san!" Akashi stuttered nervously as he inch backwards, wanting to create enough space between his chin and Hibari's tonfa.

In the end, Hibari still had bitten them to death.

* * *

In the rooftop

Tsuna smiled genuinely as he takes a bite on his hamburger which is done by her mother. "Mmm..I wonder how the other guys are doing?" Tsuna murmured to himself as he stared at the clear blue skies. When he was still in his previous school, he and his friends always have recess or lunch in the schools rooftop.

'_It may not be that peaceful eating with them since they always manage to steal my precious food but still I get to spend time with them right?' _The ex-delinquent thought as he remembers the times where they always try to get each other's food. _'I wonder if I will also manage to have friends..'_

The brunet paused, _'But I think that's very unlikely... It's more likely that I'll be bullied if I keep my act like this..' _Tsuna sighed then glance at his wrist watch.

"Almost time for third period" he whispered then stood up, dusting his pants.

BAM!

Startled, Tsuna snapped his head towards the door of the rooftop. Immediately detecting a murderous aura from the newcomer, the brunet proceeds to do his fighting stance with his gloves already placed in his hands and his eyes changed to bright orange.

"Wao. You're the same as ever Tsunayoshi of the-" Tsuna inspect him from head to toe, from his long-sleeved white shirt with a black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, to his black trousers and to his black shoes.

_'I didn't know he's a stude-' _then brunet notice the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve, _'Oh, he's in the Disciplinary Committee huh? Using that authority to assault the other students. Eh, How cunning'_

"As far as I remember I already quit the gang, Kyoya.." Tsuna smirked then mock him, "And I never knew that you were this talkative, did you miss me that much?"

Hibari scowled at the brunet's remark, as much as he's excited to bite this_ carnivore_ to death, he just can't helped but still be annoyed at that mocking tone of his. He unconsciously gripped his tonfa tighter, his killing intent rising even more. Not wasting any more time, the prefect charge and began to assault Tsuna vigorously with his tonfas.

Tsuna dodge every attack and tried to find any openings._ 'There!' _Tsuna clenched his right fist, move a step forward but still making enough space to avoid the onslaught of tonfas, the brunet immediately aim for the prefect's stomach. But with Hibari's fast reflexes, he blocks the incoming fist with his tonfa. Using this opportunity, Hibari and his other tonfa aimed for Tsuna's head, but the brunet quickly ducks and spun to the right. Tsuna leaped back.

Avoiding the skylark's attack was easy and simple but he knew that it wouldn't last forever. The ex-delinquent took a quick glance at his back, if all he does was dodge sooner or later he'll be cornered with the fence behind him.

Hibari rushed forward, ready to deliver the final blow on Tsuna while he's still distracted.

_BRIIIIIINGGG..._

The sound of the bell made them stop on their feet. The skylark's tonfa inches away from the brunet's surprise face. Tsuna didn't expect at all that Hibari would be this fast. He completely underestimated him. If it weren't for the bell, he could have a serious bruise in the face. Kyoya must have trained himself even harder since the day when he lost to the brunet.

The skylark withdraws his tonfas and turned around, walking towards the door. "Don't ever leave your eyes off your opponent even for a second, carnivore." Then he made a sudden stop, "The bell rang, get back to class or I'll be force to continue biting you to death."

Tsuna's shock faced turned in to a smirked, it really was a bad idea in going easy on the high esteemed prefect. But he won't let him have the last laugh, Tsuna exclaimed at the leaving figure, "You've really must have missed me, Kyoya! You weren't this talkative you know!"

All he heard was the loud sound of the door slamming. Tsuna tried hard not to laugh out loud at the reaction of the prefect. Then suddenly feeling a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open. He looked at the caller's ID.

_'Hm, it's Irie-kun huh? Rare for him to call me at this time of the day, wonder what it is.' _Tsuna put the cellphone near his ears and greeted happily, "Hi Shoic-"

But before Tsuna even finished his greeting, he was interrupted by the hurried voice of Irie."Tsuna! Reborn is already heading for Namimori to train the candidate for Vongola Decimo, which is you!"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**From a Delinquent to a Dame Life?!**

Irie's voice keeps ringing on his head. If what he said was true, then that does that mean that Nono already decided on who's going to be the Vongola Decimo? The other candidate besides me for the position is only Xanxus-nii since the other sons of Nono, who are Federico, Enrico and Massimo unexpectedly died. Federico was killed through unknown circumstances and only his bones remain. Enrico died in a gunshot. And Massimo was drowned.

_ 'And which I guessed that must have been Xanxus-nii's doing so that there will be no competition' _Tsuna fought the urge to roll his eyes at Xanxus' tactics.

"-suna..-suna!"

And I know that Xanxus-nii has never been the real child of Vongola 9th, so if ever he wins then most likely that he'll be rejected by the rings. But then again, that must have been the reason that Reborn is coming here in Namimori. Maybe he was sent here so that he could train me to become the ideal boss and to defeat Xanxus or the whole Varia when we fight for the rings.

But wait, something is amiss. It can't be that's the only thing that Reborn will be coming here for. Hmm, I think I'm missing something important.

"-una…Tsuna!"

The Varia… the Varia…

A sudden realization hit me. That's it! Now, I remember!

The Varia is composed of genius and elite assassins and the main members are Xanxus, Squalo, Leviathan, Mammon Lussuria and Belphegor. Naturally, Reborn and the others don't expect me to win by myself against them since they consider me as _stupid _and _weak _plus the fact that they don't know that I can handle myself in a fight. But even if I try to battle myself against them, even I would have a hard time and I don't think I can win despite the fact that I spar with them before.

So that could only mean that I need to gather strong and capable persons so that I could at least have a chance on winning against them. That's another reason for Reborn to train and guide me, must be so that I can choose properly who my _guardians_ are.

"-suna..Tsuna!"

But another question is why suddenly now? Is it possible that it has something to do with Grandpa Timoteo's old age? Does it mean that he's becoming too weak to lead the Famiglia now? But even so, I'm still young to inherit the whole Vongola and I doubt I could handle all the ever-so-scary paperwork.

"TSUNA!" Irie's shout snapped me out of my musings.

"Yes?" I calmly asked, wondering what my genius engineering friend possibly could want.

The brunet is completely oblivious to the fact that he forgot that he's talking to his friend on his phone because he was so engrossed in his own thoughts.

Noticing that his red-haired friend, Irie, is not responding, and all he heard was groans and grunts, he concluded that his friend right now is experiencing a painful stomachache. He must have been suddenly nervous and anxious when he notices that I didn't respond right away to his calling.

"Shoichi-kun, I'll call you later. Treat your stomach pain first." The brunet advised. "Plus I also need some time to think and plan for Reborn's coming."

"O-okay." And with that being said, the brunet quickly ended the call. Tsuna returned to his contemplations.

_'Irie's information could never be wrong since he does have multiple sources and various connections around the world. But to be sure, I'll just confirm it with Xanxus-nii' _with that thought in mind, Tsuna quickly dialed a too familiar number but never tried to call before. He waited as it rang for a while. He knows that it's unlikely for Xanxus to answer it immediately since he's still a busy person and all or probably he's just busy eating his beloved steak. The brunet began to hummed, a habit he developed when he's waiting for something.

"VOOIIIII!" Tsuna covered his ears at the sudden loud greeting; now he wonders how the other members can keep up with that loud voice of his and not gone deaf. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Same as usual Squalo-nii, not reading the caller's ID." Tsuna genuinely smiled, good thing they haven't change since then, "And you should know by now that only I will be brave to call you and your boss."

"Tch, you brave? More like insane." Was Squalo's sarcastic remark, "So brat, what did you us call for? I know that you wouldn't call us especially at a time like this for no reason"

"I only want to speak with Xanxus-nii about something."

Squalo hesitated since he knows that now is not the right time to call their stupid boss since he's taking his dinner, "…Fine," It was silent for a while then Squalo take huge, deep breath,

_'Okay, I better plug my ears now… Here goes..'_

Tsuna quickly covered his ears, just in time before Squalo yelled at the top of his lungs, "STUPID BOSS! THERE'S A CALL FOR YOU FROM THE BRAT!"

After Squalo had yelled, the brunet tried to hear what's happening on the other line; Continuous sounds of someone smashing glass to someone's head, eerie sound of someone laughing, someone bribing for money, sounds of knives being sharpened and so much more. Tsuna patiently waited.

Then after a couple of minutes, the noise from the other side finally ceased and somebody finally answered the phone.

"What do you want, trash?"

"What? Not even a decent Hello from you, Xanxus-nii?" Tsuna teased. But hearing no reply from Xanxus, the brunet cutely pouted, "Humph, you're no fun."

It was silent for a while. Then Tsuna's voice became deathly serious, "Why didn't you tell me that we'll be fighting soon, Xanxus?"

Xanxus smirked from the other side; this trash has finally showed off his true colors. "Stop pretending, scum. You clearly know that this is going to happen sooner or later, am I right?" then he scoffed, "And I bet you're excited about it too."

"Still can't fool you, huh, Xanxus?" Tsuna grinned; he really can't lie in front of the Varia boss. "I don't really care that much on what kind of battle we'll have, but who'll be judging our fight?"

"Cervello."

"Cervello?" Tsuna repeated, distrust completely evident at his voice. He really can't put all his trust on that organization since he only has a few data about them.

The only information he have about the Cervello is that it's an all-female organization whose specialty is to judge fairly since,according to some, they are never biased. And they all have their signature mask on their eyes and most of them have long pink hair.

"Ne, Xanxus.." Tsuna started, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"What?"

"You do know that, I won't be going easy on you right?"

And the last thing the brunet heard was the phone being smashed before the call ended. Tsuna only laughed in amusement.

* * *

Tsuna casually strolled through the hallway, hands on his pockets. His long hair trailing behind him and was gently swaying from side to side from the cool morning breeze. Each step he took sunlight softly caressed his angelic face, making his features shine even more. His gaze far away, thinking deeply about something.

The students plus the teachers can't help but gape at the sight. They can't believe that someone have the guts to walked so nonchalantly at a time like this where third period had already started. And the way he walks is as if he owns the entire place!

Some looked and shivered in horror, thinking of what kind of punishment the new guy will receive if Hibari saw him cutting class. While for some, especially the other girls squealed and hearts are evident on their eyes. Whispers flooded the room, asking each other who that cool person was and what class does he belong in.

Apparently, Tsuna completely forgot the fact that he has an act to keep up. He's completely deep in thought on how he should explain on why he is late. Unconsciously, he also gave the vibe of someone not to mess with; making the teachers dare not to approach him and letting the girls just stare and drool even more.

* * *

Tsuna felt a shiver ran up to his spine. Just now when he was passing through the classrooms, it seems like someone was staring and undressing him with hungry eyes.

* * *

Tsuna reached the door to his classroom without much further delay since he hadn't encountered any of Hibari's subordinates. The moment the brunet gripped the door knob, his posture suddenly change; He slouched and his head down low making his bangs fully framing his face. His aura a while ago immediately vanished in to thin air.

He inhaled deeply, before going inside. The attention of his classmates and teacher was instantly on him. Eyeing every move he take as he silently went to his chair. They continue to stare at him in curiosity.

Tension filled the air. No one attempted to talk. The teacher also stopped scribbling in the board. Those who are sleeping woke up wondering what happened.

The brunet uncomfortably shifted in his chair. _'Well, isn't this awkward.'_

Their teacher who decided to break the silence, coughed and tried to say something in an annoyed voice, "Are you the new student, Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

The said person only nodded, avoiding the gaze of the other students. He stood up again and bowed, "I-I'm s-sorry f-for being l-late, i-it's because H-Hibari-san requested m-my p-presence a-awhile a-ago." He nervously stuttered.

What he said was half lie and half-truth. So even if the teacher wants to confirm it with Hibari, the skylark will probably say it's true. But he doubts that they would even try to ask since they will be too frightened.

At the mention of the name of the demon head prefect, the students completely froze in their chair. All wondering what the prefect could want with the new student and how come he managed to come out alive and without bruise at that. As much as they want to ask what happened about their confrontation, they can't since they knew that they will be bitten to death by Hibari for trying to meddle in his and Tsuna's business.

Seeing that no one will try to pry in further, the brunet sat down and began to sleep when their teacher returned to his lecture.

* * *

Time flies so fast for the brunet since when he woke up, he already heard the bell signaling it's already lunch time. He quickly gathered his things and went outside.

_'Good thing, no one tried to wake me up.' _He thought, _'I wonder why though..'_

Little did he know, no one bothered to wake him up since some of them thought that he have some affiliation with the infamous Hibari. I mean, no one had come out without a bruise from visiting Hibari so maybe this new guy has some connection to the demon prefect.

And they knew that they need to give the new guy a rest. The brunet must have been tired from getting a visit from the leader of the Disciplinary Committee even though he didn't receive any scratch.

* * *

In the cafeteria

"H-hey, do you really t-think, we should proceed with the plan?" Hiro said, doubt could be heard at the edge of his voice. Before he wouldn't even dream of hesitating on bullying someone since he kind of find some pleasure in it. But their circumstances changed the moment that they had encounter demon head prefect plus the rumor that Tsuna could have some relationship to the skylark. Being bitten to death by Hibari just a while ago during recess time, causes them to falter a bit.

Akashi gave him a skeptical look, "Of course!" He furrowed his eyebrows, _'How can Hiro question my plan? It's foolproof!'_

"B-but what about Hibari-san?" This time it was another companion of Akashi who asked.

"Do you really believe that pathetic weakling? It's obvious that he's lying you know!" Akashi said as he crossed his arms, looking afar. "There he is, the new student! Let's initiate our attack now!"

Akashi make a quick dashed ignoring those other students he bumped into. His friends trailing right behind him. Even though they're reluctant to follow the orders of their leader, since the chance that they'll encounter Hibari-san again, they still obeyed his orders.

After all, if they did try to abandon their leader, they would lose the superiority among the other students who they used to bully. And they know that they will be left with no friends, since no one will absolutely befriend a bad person, right?

They caught a glimpse of Tsuna's hair; they even sprinted faster in order to keep up with the brunet's pace. They saw him entering the door to the roof. Akashi smirked, if their prey is heading towards the roof it will make their job more easier. They could easily cornered him there and no one will be able to interfere in their business.**  
**

They went inside the roof, and instantly locking it. They stared at their prey who stopped at his tracks making his back facing them.

The brunet knew that someone was coming after him the moment he exited the cafeteria where he bought something to drink. He let them be, expecting this will happen sooner or later. Since he decided to act weak and pathetic, he knew that other students will take this to their advantage and show their superiority. This is the nature of humans, they always want to dominate the weak.

"But even so, I hate dealing with this kind of situation." He grumbled. _I'll probably have a bruise, tch. This will just make Okaa-san worry again. _He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Let's just get this over with."

He turned around, his knees shaking in fear. When his eyes met the bullies, he let out a girly shriek, "Hiieee!"

Hearing that made the bullies boost their confidence, thinking to themselves that bullying this guy will be easier than they thought since they somehow knew that this brunet will not try to fight back or even try to report because of his weak personality.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Tsuna managed to stutter but on the inside, he rolled his eyes. _'I should receive an award for my great acting!'_

The bullies smirked to each other and slowly walked towards the brunet. Tsuna tried to step back but there's no more space. His back was already facing the fence. Akashi made a signal with his hand and in an instant his companions already surrounded him.

Something clicked inside the brunet's head. He almost forgot! Hibari was sleeping somewhere here in the roof! He could use that to his advantage. He knew that the skylark hate being woken up more than anything and to be awake only to see herbivores crowding together will make his mood even worst. Tsuna inwardly grinned from ear to ear, if he pulled this off, he could escape this situation with only a few cuts and scratches here and there.

Hiro was the first one to initiate the attack, he made a quick jab to the brunet's stomach, making him coughed out blood and dropped his bento. Tsuna cried in anguish. Another harsh blow made it to the brunet's face. Tsuna gritted his teeth not because of the pain but if he received more blows in his face, it'll surely get noticeable.

Tsuna cursed inwardly, _'Okaa-san will surely noticed this!'_

This time when someone's fist came across his body, the brunet groaned louder than before. Fake tears began to welled up in his eyes. His tormentors only smirked in satisfaction. They'd expect that the brunet will start crying and begging for his life to be spared any moment now.

But they're taken aback when a smirked formed its way towards the brunet's lips. They looked at each other with baffled looks. A vein popped in Akashi's forehead, he just can't helped but be annoyed with the pathetic weakling in front of him. He should be already begging for his life so why is he smirking? Akashi attempted to make a swift kick on Tsuna's chin. But he stopped when they heard a too familiar voice,

"What do you think you are doing, herbivores?" The bullies began to shake uncontrollably in fear. They didn't know that Hibari was here but how? As far as they know, they clearly locked the door. C-could it be, Hibari was here before them and was only napping?

_'Oh God,'_ They're definitely doomed now. They had heard the rumors that the infamous Hibari hates being woken up. They all looked at the floor, trying to make a good excuse. They flinched when they felt Hibari's piercing stare at them. If looks could kill, they'll certainly be dead right now.

Tsuna wiped the blood on his lips. His action made skylark avert his gaze from the bullies and placed it on the brunet. Hibari narrowed his eyes. Wondering what his carnivore is doing here and in an herbivorous position at that.

"Stand up, carnivore." As much as he hate to act according to the skylark's wishes, the brunet stood up nonetheless but still playing his dame act. His knees wobbly as he tried to stand up.

"Come here." The brunet walked to him, staggering. When Tsuna was already in front of the prefect, he suddenly grabbed Tsuna's wrist. The prefect pulled him and began to drag him away from the bullies.

When they had exited the roof, Tsuna saw some of the underlings of Hibari standing there as if guarding the door. He could saw the skylark made a signal with his hands and immediately his underlings took action, they went inside and the brunet guessed that the subordinates of Hibari will began to beat those students up.

He can't helped but show pity on them. He can be sure that from now on, the prefect will keep an eye on those troublemakers. Tsuna looked at his hands and noticed that the skylark hasn't let go of his wrist yet.

"You can let go now, Kyoya." Tsuna expected Hibari will instantly let go and will mutter a quick apology to him but instead the prefects gripped on his wrist get even tighter. The demon head prefect inspect the brunet from head to toe. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Tsuna's swollen bruise on his cheeks, bleeding lip and some minor cuts on the other part of his body. The prefect clench his other fist and began to grit his teeth, a menacing aura surrounding him. He turned around and began to drag again the poor brunet.

Tsuna could think about the situation was, "Huh?"

The moment that the students saw the infamous Hibari, they make way for him and as much as possible avoid his gaze, fearing that they will be bitten to death by him. But then they all observed that _the_ Hibari is holding someone's hand and it turns out to be the new transferee student from class I-A. Whispers began to flood the entire hallway as they saw Tsuna and Hibari walked hand in hand, they confirmed that the rumor of Hibari and Tsuna having some relationship is quite true.

_'Well aren't I quite popular today.' _Tsuna sarcastically remarked in his mind as he noticed the students continued stare at him, _'It's my first day too!'_

The brunet take a glance at the prefect's expression and as he expected his face bare without any emotions at all. Tsuna looked at the window, and sighed. He really had hope that when he transfer here, he'll at least will live a quite peaceful life than before.

"Well, you can't always have what you wished for." He murmured. But maybe, just maybe bullies will avoid him now since some of the students already saw him with Hibari. A small smile crossed the brunet's lips and he quietly said,

"Thank you." What he didn't know was that the demon prefect heard him quite clear.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Extra:**

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" Irie called but he heard no reply from his friend. He became anxious, wild thoughts began running on his head.

_'W-what if the assassins knew he's one of the candidates for Vongola Decimo? What if they target me next?! N-no that cannot be!' _

'_I believe in Tsuna! _He thought as firmness and resolve could be seen in his eyes. _He is strong he can handle a bunch of—'_

He paused then began to shiver,_ 'Pro-professional...killers?!' _

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" He called again, urgency in his voice, still no reply.

_'D-Did the infamous Spartan Trainer get there already? N-No way! He wasn't supposed to arrive here till tomorrow!'_

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" Irie called yet again, still no reply. His stomach had started to ache because of all of his anxiousness.

_'C-Could it be that Tsuna met a-an a-accident?! N-No! I-Impossible, h-he is i-in school right now! B-but w-what if Tsuna i-is being bullied?!'_

Irie took a deep breath and then yelled at the top of his lungs, "TSUNA!" He prepared himself for the worst, if Tsuna didn't response right now, he's ready to barge in there and find out what happened to his good friend Tsuna.

"Yes?"

The redhead balled his fist and gritted his teeth; he couldn't believe that his friend could probably be in dange—

_Huh?_

_'D-did h-he just respond right now?_' A wave of happiness filled his entire being. H-his fr-friend is a-alive!

But even though he's relieve to hear his friend's voice, the pain in his stomach has still haven't left his system yet._'_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**From a Delinquent to a Dame Life?!**

It was 6 o clock in the morning, the sun is just starting to rise and it's rays are streaming to the window, hitting the peaceful sleeping face of a certain brunette. Feeling the warmth of the sun, she slowly opened her eyes drowsily then blinked a couple of times to adjust to the sudden brightness. She sat up at the edge of her bed and began to raised her arms above her head, stretching all her stiff muscles. A big smile went to her lips as she stood up, starting to fix her wrinkled bed sheets. She can feel it call it her mother's intuition or what not but she can be sure that something big is about to happen today.

Nana made her way downstairs after arranging her bed, pausing at the kitchen doorway when she heard a humming sound and the faint sizzling sound the frying pan is making. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet aroma that filled the kitchen air. She immediately know who it was, it can only be her lovable cute son who is currently cooking right now. She reminisce the times where in she had tried to tell him that she'll be the one to prepare his breakfast but he had still declined the offer, telling her that he doesn't want to put more burdens on her shoulder. She giggled at the memory, her Tsu-kun can be so thoughtful sometimes.

She quietly entered the kitchen and sat on her usual chair at the table. The brunette didn't say anything to Tsuna, not wanting to disturb him in his cooking. Nana cupped her chin with her two hands, her smile still present on her face. The more she looked at her son's back, the more she notice how manly and dependable he look.

'_Just like his father..' _Nana thought as a soft red tinge coloring her cheeks. Sure her husband only visit them only a few times but still she had loved him dearly and remained faithful. She can't blame him for not coming home often because she knows that her husband has many things handed in his hands since he is after all the leader of CEDEF, the secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola.

Contrary to popular belief, Nana knows all the things that Iemitsu had been involved in. Thanks to her son, who told her. At first, she was hurt when she learned the horrible truth about the true job of her husband, thinking that she cannot be trustworthy enough to hold such secret. But she soon understands,with the help of Tsuna, that he is doing this for her sake. He intends to keep her in the dark since if she tried to pry in further in the affairs of the mafia, she could be assassinated or even kidnapped and be a source of information about the Vongola.

She had a hard time taking the information in, but soon after she began to accept it. But there's still questions lingering in her mind for a while now, how can her son know all about this? And why did he tell her when he can probably hid this information to her?

Tsuna turned around and as he expected her mother was sitting in her usual place. "Morni-" he stopped midway at his greeting, after noting that dreamy expression in her face. She only make that face when she is thinking about Iemitsu. The brunet smiled at her mother and continued at placing their food at the table. When he's done preparing their breakfast, he sat down to his chair and stared at his mother, waiting for her to snapped at her trance.

"Ne, Tsu-kun.." Nana started, with a serious atmosphere around her making Tsuna looked at her in question. Her mother only became this serious once when he had told her about the job of his father, Iemitsu. "This has been on my mind for a while now so I want to ask you directly.."

Now, this piqued the interest of the ex-delinquent. What is it that even made his ever-so cheerful mother this serious?

"How did you know the real job of Iemitsu?" Tsuna was taken a back from her question. He didn't expect her to ask anything again about that topic. The brunet sighed, he can't afford to lie in the face of her beloved mother. Tsuna looked at her in the eyes, completely serious. "Mom, what I'm going to tell you right now, don't panic, okay?"

Now it was Nana's turn, to be curious but nonetheless she nodded at her son's question. She unconsciously balled her fist, bracing her self for the worst. It couldn't be that bad is it? What else could her adorably _good_ son hide from her?

"Mom..." Nana held her breath. "I'm a delinquent."

* * *

Tsuna looked down at his untouched plate and began to fiddle on his fingers, completely worried the reaction her mother will make. Seconds that seems like hours passed. Still hearing no reaction or anything. For the brunet, it seems like time had decided to stop to torment him even more since it was undeniably quiet. He can't even hear the chirping of the birds, the honking sounds of the cars across the neighborhood and the nonstop chattering of the adults.

Getting fed up of the deafening silence, he anxiously took a peek on her mother. He could clearly see the shock look written on her face. Nana had her mouth hang low, with her eyes completely wide.

"O-Oka-san?" The brunet stuttered in a low, small voice. He wasn't faking it this time. He really was freaking nervous of what kind of reaction his mother will have. Too many thoughts accumulated his mind at once; Will his mother uncharacteristically shout at him? Will she abandoned him? Will she ignore him? Will she be disappointed at him? He began to sweat profusely.

If someone especially from his former gang saw him acting like this, they would definitely laugh their ass of. Him, the _great_ and _awesome_ leader of the Red Dragon Gang. Him, who previously beat up yakuzas mercilessly in a snapped of a finger. Him, who was rumored the best fighter in his previous school and was afraid of nobody was afraid of his cheerful and loving mother?

Tsuna probably wouldn't live a day without getting laughed and mocked at.

"Tsuna.." The said person looked at her mother, who had her expression unreadable because the shadow of her bangs are covering the half of her face. The brunet gulped nervously, his mother has never acted like this before. If the silence was killing him a while ago, his situation now is even worst! Her mother, had stopped calling him 'Tsu-kun' already, which has never happened before.

"Y-Y-Yes?" The brunet looked down, and closed his eyes. As much as he doesn't want to hear his mother's reply, he should. He should just accept and face it like a man. It's his fault to begin with. He chose that life so that he could get more information about his father and his it weren't for him being a delinquent, he probably wouldn't have met Hayato who told him all about the mafia and the Vongola. If he hadn't been a delinquent, he wouldn't have met Shoichi-kun who helped him gather information. If he hadn't been a delinquent, he wouldn't have been strong enough to fight and annoy Kyoya.

Tsuna breathed in a lot of air, _'You can handle this Tsuna.. You've faced more worst scenarios than this.' _Tsuna exhaled, and slowly opened his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, the color of his eyes changed in to bright orange.

It was silent for a couple of minutes until..

"T-That's so cool!" Nana exclaimed as she clapped her hands, her eyes literally sparkling in admiration. She then continue to talk aimlessly, saying how cool it is that she have a son who is rebellious and what not. Tsuna fought the urged to faint right here and there. He really can't believe that, her mother manage to manipulate the tension just like that. Making the air serious then lively. He really thought for sure that her mom would shriek while starting to panic, and will scold him later on for being such a bad boy.

_'Man..Women sure are scary..' _The brunet thought as a shiver ran down to his spine. _'Is this what they call..mood swings?'_

Nana had stopped her ramblings and took a glance at her son. She almost wanted laughed out loud at the reaction of her Tsu-kun. She had never intended to scold him for whatever reason he will tell her when she asked how he learned the job of her husband. She can never be angry at her son, she'll always accept him whoever he is. Be him in the mafia and whatever. But still, she didn't expect at all the chance that her _behave_ and _good_ son, Tsuna, will be a delinquent.

She only did this little prank of hers was to have fun and have a good laugh. And it seems that her son has been down for a little while ever since he transferred school. A smile had made it's way to the brunette's lips which turned in to a fit of giggles when she saw Tsuna suddenly shivered.

The ex-delinquent noticed that her mother had stopped talking and was looking at him with her usual smile and was laughing a little. Seeing her smile, he can't helped but smile too.

Both of them really treasures mornings like this.

* * *

Nana took a bite of her food and she chewed it carefully, savoring the taste of bacon in her mouth. She grinned, thinking that maybe someday in the future her son could be an excellent chef since he had already surpass her in terms of cooking. It seems that Tsuna had inherited most of Nana's genes, from her brown hair and caramel eyes, petite figure and to her amazing cooking skills.

"Oh yeah!" The brunette exclaimed suddenly, as if remembering something important. "Tsu-kun, did you get the newspapers today?"

"Mm.." Tsuna chewed the food in his mouth before answering her with a sheepish grin, "I-I forgot?"

Nana only smiled at him before standing up, "I'll go get it then."

Tsuna stared at the back of his leaving mother, his mind starting to wander off. He really felt relieve that his mother had accepted the fact that he's a former delinquent. Most of the parents would probably be freak out and starting to worry non-stop about the welfare of their child since the life of a delinquent is hard. You'll get injuries or scratches most of the time when you fight.

But he was really glad that his mother didn't react like the other parents out there. He clearly doesn't want to see her ripping her hair in frustration. '_Must be because she trust me so much.._' The brunet's lips twitched a little upwards,_ 'I'm really lucky to have her for a mother..'_

"Tsu-kun!" He was snapped out of his daze when he heard her mother squeal. Tsuna looked at her and can't helped but narrow his eyes in suspicion. She had just fetched the newspapers so why is there a big smile plastered on her face?

Nana was grinning from ear to ear, as she walked towards the brunet. She really can't wait to tell the news to him. She jumped up and down, and excitedly lifted out a piece of paper in her hand.

"Look Tsu-kun! I receive an interesting flyer about a home tutor coming!" She waved the brochure in his face happily, "It looked so interesting that I called the number on it immediately.

"Mom, you do know that I will not be needing a tutor. You of all people should know that I can handle this on my own."

She ignored his childish protests and began to read the contents of the paper."It also says that as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach you for twenty-four hours free!"

"Mom, that looks like a scam, and there's no sane perso-" The ex-delinquent stopped midway. _'There's absolutely no sane person who would teach a brat for free! Unles-'_

"Ciaossu. Starting from today I'll be looking out for you" Tsuna immediately snapped his head at the source of the voice. He could see a baby standing tall and proud in the table. His eyes wandered to the person's appearance. An all black suit, yellow pacifier and a black fedora with orange stripe running around it. He also noted the green chameleon sitting in his fedora.

Tsuna's face was immediately devoid of any emotions, recognizing the stranger with only his appearance.

_'.. Reborn'_

The brown haired delinquent didn't spout any surprise gasp or anything, since he knows it will draw unnecessary suspicion about him. So he thought about his situation carefully.

It's true that it wasn't in his calculations that the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn, would be arriving today in Namimori since he was expecting at least a week for him to arrive. But still he have nothing to worry about, he had already changed his record in his previous school. In the records, he's just another average student trying hard to have good grades. And he knew that even if Reborn would try to asked his former classmates or any of his gang members about him, they would not spit any information about him. So now that that the hitman is here, he'll just have to continue his act in being weak and stupid.

The brunet snapped at his trance and smiled charmingly at the baby in front of him. Reacting like any other normal teenagers out there, Tsuna asked in a kind voice.

"Are you lost?"

Reborn stared at the brunet's caramel orbs, evaluating his student. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, according to the data he received from Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi is supposed to be timid and completely pathetic. Since, he have poor grades and is not very athletic plus the fact that he's utterly clumsy. But why is he not unfazed at all at his staring? The common reaction he always received was that someone would at least fidget.

The sun arcobaleno smirked, he should have known not to trust the information of Tsunayoshi's no good father. After all, Iemitsu hadn't been here to see and observed his son's growths and improvements.

"Oh, where did you come from little boy?" Nana asked with the same kindness as her son.

"I'm a home tutor, Reborn." The said person greeted in an undeniably squeaky voice. Reborn waited, expecting some laughter or some usual mocking he always recieved from the people when he says that boldly. But seconds passed and yet he received not one reaction from the browned haired mother and son. They only stared at him with an impassive look.

Feeling annoyed, Reborn jumped and went to deliver a kick in his student's head but it was avoided easily by Tsuna, who only moved his head to his left. The black-haired hitman easily somersault and fall towards the floor without any sound. A devious smirked graced his lips as he realized one thing,

'_Seems that the data about dame-Tsuna is outdated...' _

* * *

Nana let out a big smile as she clapped at the baby's amazing performance. She may be dense at some point but she knows that having a baby do that kind of feat, requires a great amount of skill. As much as she wants to ask how in the world a baby could do that, she can't since it will be too weird even for her. She could make a guess that this baby is somehow affiliated with the mafia judging by the way he acts, and if indeed he is then the more reason she will have to continue to act that she's dense and naive. She can't afford to let Iemitsu know that she knows that they are involved in the mafia.

* * *

Tsuna calmly wiped his lips with the tissue in front of him before standing up and excusing himself, saying that he's done eating and that he'll proceed to take a shower. He could feel his new tutor's lingering stare at his back but paid no heed to it, and instead ran his hands to his long hair as he made his way upstairs, where the bathroom is.

On the outside he may appear calm and collected, but his mind is all in jumbled, keep on blaming himself for what he did just a minute ago. He shouldn't have dodge the hitman's kick but at that moment his fighting instincts just decided to kick in. He may be glad that he didn't receive a big bruise on the cheeks from the hitman, but his action is a clear indication that he's not what he seems he is. Now he knows that his new tutor will keep a careful eye on him and will take note every action he does.

_'It's no use thinking about it now..'_ The brunet sighed, _'It's already done...'_

* * *

Reborn patiently waited for his new found pupil to finish his bath. He had made up his mind that he'll not tell dame-Tsuna about his real intention of coming here and instead observe his actions more. He took a sip at his espresso coffee, as he remembered again that one moment when the brunet evade his kick. He's quite fond of that discovery actually, it really shows how interesting his new pupil will be.

The hitman while delivering his kick, stared and observed the look on Tsuna's eyes. At that moment, he can't helped but widened his eyes a little, as he noticed the calm orange glint in his student's eyes. But that's not the only thing that surprise him, Reborn also noted that it seems that the moment he jumped, Tsuna had already predicted where he is aiming for, the brunet's right cheek and quickly made his move.

A small yet dark chuckle escape his lips as he whispered, "Tort-tutoring dame-Tsuna will be more fun and interesting that I thought."

* * *

At exactly 8:15, thirty more minutes before class will start, Tsuna made his way downstairs with his soft brown hair slightly damped yet still manage to spike at every direction. He went to his mother, kissed her cheeks before muttering his good bye, not even casting a glance at the hitman tutor knowing that Reborn will follow him.

The brunet went outside and walk towards his school, his eyes fixed on to ground. So when all of a sudden a chihuahua barked at him, he can't helped but inch back and shriek in surprise "HIIE!"

Reborn jumped from the fence and went to the beige colored dog, petting it in the head. The chihuahua's ferocious growl turned into soft whimpering before wagging it's tail. "You're the single middle-schooler on this earth who's afraid of chihuahuas." came the mocking voice of Reborn, before turning his heel and narrowing his eyes.

_'Which is kind of suspicious too, with the fact that you easily dodge my kick. Is he faking it?' _He took a glance at the brunet at his back, then shaking his head,_ '...It can't be. His reaction came out too real and natural.' _

"Aww! How cute!"

"Ciaossu!"

"Good morning!"

Tsuna stared at the idol of Namimori Middle School, Kyoko Sasagawa with a bored look. He admits he find her looks above average compared to the other female students, but her beauty's not enough for him to fall madly heels in love with her.

"Is this kid your younger brother?" came a feminine voice from Kyoko's back.

"No, he's not." Tsuna denied calmly as stared at the brown haired teen in front of him. He swear that he had seen that girl's uniform somewhere but can't place his finger on it. _'Must be that elite Midori Middle School' _

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia."

"Wow! That's so cool!" The orange teen squealed before standing up, "I'm going to be late for school, so see you later little boy."

"Oh! I'm going to be late too! See you!"

The brunet stared at the two girl's leaving back, his intuition sparking. As if telling him something that he will be seeing that girls more often somewhere in the future. Tsuna inwardly rolled his eyes, _'Don't tell me I'm going to involve them in the mafia?' _

Reborn caught his pupil staring at Kyoko's back and can't helped but assumed, "You have a crush on that girl, don't you?"

"I don't." Tsuna said with a straight face, "And first of all this kind of things shouldn't concern you."

"As your home tutor I should understand all these kinds of relationships" Reborn said with his usual squeaky voice, "Now, go confess to Sasagawa Kyoko."

Tsuna widened his eyes, realizing what will happen next. '_He will not shoot the dying will bullet will he?!'_

As if on slow motion, Reborn reached to his fedora and the green chameleon immediately transformed in to a gun.

"Die."

* * *

The brunet closed his eyes and let himself fall in to the cold hard ground. He knows that he absolutely cannot be shot with the dying will bullet if he doesn't have any regrets so he did the only thing he could think of. Dodge the dying will bullet and just activate willingly his HDWM.

With the Hyper Dying Will Mode, or also known as HDWM, it doesn't need a person with regrets to activate it. If you are one of the few strong selected ones you may be able to activate it. Meanwhile, with the Dying Will bullet, it could be use to shoot any person with regrets to activate their flames and to be able to remove the person's safety switches, making them gain overwhelming strength.

In the case of Tsuna, he doesn't need anymore to be shot with the Dying Will bullet since he doesn't have any inch of regret and he could just activate his HDWM but since he doesn't want to let his tutor know that he could activate it, he'll just pretend that he got shot. So the moment that Reborn blink, Tsuna used that opportunity to grabbed the incoming fast bullet and place it in his pockets before falling to the ground.

Reborn smirked as he watched a bright orange flame ignite in the brunet's forehead. He may had the slight anxiety at first when he had shot the bullet since he wasn't that sure if dame-Tsuna had a crush on that girl, Sasagawa Kyoko but still it had worked out good.

The brown haired teen dusted his trousers before standing up, the bright orange glint in his eyes plus the flame on his forehead clearly evident. Tsuna didn't remove his clothes much to Reborn's dismay, he really was anticipating for the brunet lose his clothes and be humiliated in front of the school as he try to confess to the pretty orange teen. The hitman tsk-ed, he should have known that there are also some people who doesn't lose their clothes when shot with the bullet.

Reborn stared at his dame student who only stared at the road before him before crouching down as if in a running competition. He could see the arrogant smirk that went to dame-Tsuna's lips. After three seconds, Tsuna immediately dashed forward his destination locked; Namimori Middle School.

* * *

Tsuna sprinted undeniably fast through the road with the harsh wind hitting his face and dust leaving behind elderly people that he happened to crossed by shouted vehemently at him. He forced himself to ran since he knows that Reborn is watching him somewhere probably with amusement in his eyes. He can't afford to stop at his sprinting and walked casually, it'll draw more suspicion on him since he didn't follow by the dying will bullet wish.

Engrossed with his thoughts, he went passed by his target, Kyoko Sasagawa. He cursed under his breath, he couldn't make a sudden stop and turn to Kyoko because of his momentum. So when he ran to a dead end, he walked up to the wall, his fluffy brown hair swayed as he made a back flip before falling unto the ground. He easily regained his speed but when all of a sudden a truck went in front of him, he can't helped but smack through it and be blown away. When he was thrown high up in the air, he could see his school below him. Noticing the green fence behind him, he used it to repel himself and to be thrown away directly at the entrance of Namimori Middle School.

He rolled a few times before he elegantly land himself in front of Kyoko. Many saw what happened and can't helped but gawk and clap in astonishment, thinking along the lines, 'How could he still stay alive after that fall?', 'He is soo hoooot!~', 'Isn't that the new student?'. 'Why was he up in the air in the first place?' and many more.

Tsuna suddenly grabbed Kyoko's wrist making her gasp in surprise. He only smiled charmingly at her before kissing her hand. Girls immediately fainted with blood running on their nose at the brunet's action, wishing that they were in the place of their idol instead.

"I like you, would you please go out with me?"

* * *

A hand from behind suddenly grabbed the brunet's shoulders, making Tsuna curiously looked back but still not letting go of the orange teen's hand. Judging by how he looks this must be the rumored, Kensuke Mochida, the captain of the Kendo Club. He had heard the rumors about him, saying that Mochida has also a crush on Kyoko and always drive away her suitors.

Tsuna saw his senpai draw a fist, ready to punch him in the face but he didn't dodge it this time, he let take a blow on his face. He knows that it'll only leave a small bruise and will not hurt that much compare to Reborn's kick. When he fell in to the ground, he extinguish the flame in his forehead and just in time for his new found tutor, Reborn to came flying down with his Leon parachute.

"..Reborn," the brunet muttered with his hand on his head, as if he's dizzy. "What happened to me?"

"This is the dying will bullet. A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will." Reborn explained holding a red bullet in his tiny hands. "The basis of resurrectio-"

_Ding... dong..  
__  
_"What are you doing here?" came a familiar voice. "Class have started."

"Y-yes, Hibari-san" Tsuna stuttered, his dame act already in place. He quickly ran towards his classroom. "I-I'm sorry!"

* * *

Author's note:

Hi guys, first of all I want to inform you that I'm kind of losing interest in writing this story and other stories of mine. And school will be starting this June so I need to focus more on my studies, I don't want to disappoint you so I'm informing you ahead of time that maybe I'll not update anymore, same with my other story of mine sucks since I broke Tsuna's character many times and all, oh well.

Few notes / reminders here:

As you all know, Tsuna is hiding the fact that he's cool and awesome but sometimes he forget that he is supposed to act weak and stupid. And when he is in HDWM, he let his true cool personality resurface, but still Reborn didn't know that this is Tsuna's true personality. He only thought of it as, when Tsuna is hit by the bullet, his personality only changed, Tsuna will be more serious and calm.

But Reborn is still confused about his student, he can't seem to figure out what Tsuna's true personality is. Is he faking being dumb or stupid? If that's true then that explains how Tsuna easily dodge his kick. The students is also kind of bewildered about Tsuna too, but didn't mind it too much. Thinking to themselves that maybe their first impression of Tsuna of being stupid is wrong and in fact he really is cool when he wants to be.

Only Hibari knows Tsuna's true nature, that indeed he is someone capable of fighting. The reason Hibari knows Tsuna is because the brunet is a famous delinquent in his school and Hibari heard some rumors about him and tried to challenged him before but only end up losing. That's his reason for his animosity. But still he couldn't comprehend the fact on why Tsuna has to pretend his weak.

Hmm, seems that Tsuna is hiding a lot of things. To tell you the truth, I'm honestly confused too. *sigh* I don't even know where this story is heading, I just kept on writing. Anyways, thank you for reading all this time!


End file.
